Angel's Curse
by Minyalaithien
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 UP! R&R PLEASE!! Should I keep writing?* Allaina, Elrond's second daughter, goes on a journey to destroy the One Ring and is accompanied by Legolas of Mirkwood. Will they suceed? *similar to the books* What's happening to Allaina?!
1. Angel's Beginnings

Angel's Curse  
  
By: Minyalaithien  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters… darn. Allaina is my own fictional character.  
  
Author's note:  
  
This story mainly involves the Elves… Actually… That's all it involves :) Allaina is my own character, who is the youngest daughter of Elrond. Now, people, I wrote this about a year ago off the top of my head. Yes, it is a Legolas/OC fic. Don't leave yet! It has lots of action in it and a little bit of funny. Not too much romance! In my fic, Frodo didn't get the ring. Somehow long in the past, Elrond got the ring, and the actual fellowship was never there. I use a lot of the same plot-line as the book. A lot of the things that happen in Lord of the Rings was somehow twisted into a Legolas and Allaina storyline.  
  
Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Angel's Beginnings*  
  
Allaina, daughter of King Elrond of Rivendell, held a secret from the land. Not only was she hidden away by her father, but she was also not allowed to speak to anyone except her father and sister. Her voice was the voice of a goddess. Anyone who heard it would instantly listen to her plea. Elrond and Arwen were the only two who knew about her voice and the spell that was set on her by the One Ring. Elrond had decided to keep this ring in his chamber. He locked it in a glass case in a hidden cabinet in his room to ensure Allaina's safety. He did not want any enemy to possess the ring. They would own the power of Middle Earth and the power of the Elves. Elrond knew as long as the ring was not destroyed, a war would befall Middle Earth. He also knew if it were destroyed the spell on the princess would fade. Allaina would be out of the Ring's grasp. The problem was no Elf would willingly go to Mordor for one princess. The war of the Ring was brooding and Elrond wanted to stop it. With all her will, Allaina also wanted to end the war. Her kind heart was a weakness to enemies, as with her beauty. Allaina's beauty surpassed all in Rivendell, as did her sister. Allaina had long straight brown hair down to her midriff and large keen eyes. She had wished for the war of the Ring to end and Arwen would journey to Mordor for her wish to be granted.  
  
Elrond summoned a Council for his daughter, Arwen, and two sons. Allaina was allowed to listen from a distance, hidden to all at the council. The others on the porch of Elrond were Aragorn (Arwen's lover, as Allaina knew), and five other Elves from various places. Two from Lothlorien- Celestis and Elador. One Elf from Mirkwood, Legolas, son of Thuranduil the King. The other two were from Rivendell, one woman and one male- Arthena and Zelgatis. Each of the Elves had traveled far and from distant lands just for this council except for the two from Rivendell. Allaina noticed how wise most of the elves looked, and how young the Mirkwood elf seemed to be. He was fair and of royalty in Northern Mirkwood, which was noticeable by the cloak of special Elven fabric and the light blue sleeves. She also noticed Arwen sitting next to Aragorn. Elrond stood in the middle of the company and spoke.  
  
"You have been called here, because you have the ability to go on a journey to a place many Elves have not been and wish not to go to. It will be a hard and emotional battle for many of you. Your lands are in need of all warriors they can handle. We also need as many of you that will come. My daughter, Arwen, has wished to take a trip to Mordor and destroy the Ring. With the help of any of you, her path would be easier and quicker. The sooner this job is done, the sooner you can all be back with your own people. Arwen, stand." He motioned to his daughter, Arwen who stood as commanded. "This is Arwen, my daughter. She has one companion so far for this trip. More would be gladly accepted. The war of the Ring has started and we will end it."  
  
Allaina gasped as her father talked of her sister leaving. She sadly shook her head and leaned against the cool stone building she hid behind. She continued to watch against her will.  
  
Arthena stood. "The Ring? Is this the One Ring? How are 6 Elves and 1 Man supposed to do this?"  
  
"You will cross the Great River to Mordor, where Arwen will destroy the Ring in Mount Doom."  
  
Legolas stood and spoke to Elrond. "Where is the Ring? Can we not see it, and make sure this is the truth?"  
  
"You were taught well, Legolas, Son of Thranduil. Yes, you may see the ring." Elrond nodded to his daughter, who placed the ring on a stone slab in the middle of the company. "This is it. The reason for your journey is hidden inside this small piece of gold. This war is over this ring. If all goes well, we will be in peace. I know each of you is important to your own land, but you are also important to ours. My daughter, eldest princess of Rivendell, must have at least three acquaintances. If you are willing to go with her, please stand." Elrond sat in his chair between his sons. Legolas, Celestis, and Elador were the first to stand. Zelgatis and Arthena remained sitting.  
  
Zelgatis stood before Elrond spoke. "I will go in place of Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked questioningly at Zelgatis. "I can go with them, you do not need to worry about me."  
  
"King Elrond," Zelgatis said as he turned to the royal elf. "Legolas is prince of his land. He shouldn't be journeying to Mordor. He should stay with his people. I think it is too dangerous for him, he is still young."  
  
"But I am skilled. I know how to handle Orcs and creatures from the woods. I-." Elrond held up his hand to hush the blond elf.  
  
He walked over to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zelgatis is right. You may be strong and keen, but you are worth too much to your land. If you were killed or caught, your land would die out. There would not be a royal heir to take the throne."  
  
Legolas glared at Zelgatis, then looked at Elrond. After a pause he answered. "I'll stay." He sat in his seat and watched as the others joined together.  
  
"It is done," said Elrond. "You three, along with Aragorn, will be the companions for Arwen. I trust her life in you, along with the ring. This council is over. Legolas: you may stay in Rivendell, but must depart sooner or later. The rest of you must be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Elrond and the elves left the council porch after he spoke. Legolas remained sitting and studied the area where Allaina was hiding. Allaina noticed the elf looking at her from the porch. Arwen cut of his gaze by standing in front of him and spoke to him in a soft tone. "You know about my sister, Allaina, as I see," said Arwen motioning with her eyes to Allaina. "Please look after her. Without me here, she will certainly get curious. I am afraid she will get into trouble. She needs someone to look after her. Do not let her know, just watch her whenever you can for me. Please…" Allaina watched as her sister, whose back was turned to her, talked to Legolas. She leaned to the side, trying to get a good look at the elf and almost tripped but caught herself before she made any noise.  
  
Dusk came and dawn rose. Arwen and her companions left as Allaina, hidden behind a tall tree, and the other Elves stood watching silently. Allaina waved goodbye to her sister, although Arwen could not see her. She left her hiding place and took a visit to the fountain of Rivendell, in the courtyard of the royal family. She sat, staring at the water and running her long fingers through it for hours. Allaina did not do much that day. She took a nap under a large tree with hanging branches. Dusk was looming near when she awoke. The elven princess decided it time to head to her room. She sat on her bed and looked around her circle shaped room. Her room had a blue, almost heavenly, tint to it. She kept flowers in vases around her room and on her walls. Her window was pointed towards East. Allaina changed into her night slip and lightly padded to her bed. She layed on her side facing her window and almost drifted to sleep. She listened closely to the sounds of the night and thought she heard a noise from outside her room. The elf sat up and looked in the direction of the soft noise, which sounded almost like a yawn. As she watched and listened the noise quit. Hoping it was only her imagination, Allaina went back to sleep.  
  
Weeks passed in a blur in Rivendell for Allaina. She had been having dreams or predictions as she saw it, of Arwen's journey. Most of her dreams had gone well, but a nightmare crept into her mind. She saw a smoky, treeless plain. Fires were starting to blaze under the stars. She saw Arwen running towards one of the other Elves, who was lying on the ground face up. Orcs, who were now circling Arwen and the dying Elf, had injured Zelgatis. Two heavily armed and ferocious Orcs were dragging Aragorn away towards Mordor. As Zelgatis bled in Arwen's lap, she tried to slip on the One Ring. Almost as on cue, an Orc dashed out and hit her across the head with the blunt side of his dagger. Arwen dropped the Ring and fell to the ground.  
  
Allaina woke in her room. She sat up and looked, did not see anything out of the ordinary, but could not get back to sleep. Allaina envisioned her sister being drug to Mordor and locked in a cage. Afraid this was a prediction of what had not come to pass, she dressed in a green dress with slits down both sides. Perfect for horse riding. She braided her hair down her back and quietly went to the ground level of the valley. There, she took a pack for enough food for her trip, and a dagger that she hooked to her chain belt. Two horses were sleeping in a small stable.  
  
Above, in one of the Elf common buildings, Legolas dressed for his journey back to Mirkwood. He calculated the time it would take to get to his land and if he hurried, he would be back two mornings later. He left the room and walked quietly down the steps of Rivendell where his steed was asleep in a stable. As he reached the valley floor, he noticed a young woman tending to the horse beside his own. He hid behind a beige statue of an elf and watched her carefully. Legolas recognized her as Allaina and what she was doing with the horse.  
  
Allaina took the saddle off a large white elven horse, hopped onto its back, and galloped away from Rivendell.  
  
Legolas carefully hid himself and watched with his blue eyes as the Princess rode across the Rivendell Bridge to a world she had never been in. 


	2. Angel's Meetings

Angel's Curse

By: Minyalaithien

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters… darn. Allaina is my own fictional character.

Chapter 2: Angel's Meetings

Dawn settled in the plain Allaina rode in. She had a mountain chain to her left and Rivendell behind her. Her horse was calm and quiet. The princess decided to stop to rest and eat. Allaina hopped off her horse and settled in on the green grass as she opened her pack to find some food she had brought. As she ate, she listened and looked around. The sun rose over the mountains, warming her back. In front of her was a forest some distance away. She noticed a dark shadow moving between the trees and halting. It looked like a hooded figure. Minutes passed by as the mysterious creature slowly passed in and out of Allaina's sight. She stood and laid a hand on her sharp dagger. Allaina gripped the handle and waited for the thing to come into vision again. Although they were far away, she could see clearly and hopefully good enough to give a warning to them.

As they passed into her vision again, she sprinted to the forest and knelt behind a tree. She heard feet shuffling a distance away, so she crept closer. She heard a faint stream or river running through the forest, and the thing seemed to be near it. Allaina followed the trickle of the stream and the soft pad of the feet. In a small clearing she found nothing. The elf leaned against a tree and creased her brow in thought.

The dark creature, who was watching her intently from above in the thick, jumped down and pinned her against the tree. Allaina instantly screamed and struggled against the figure, who was broad shouldered and cloaked. It had staggered breath and dark hands with long nails that dug into Allaina's fair skin at her wrists. She tried to push away the creature, but it was too forceful for her. Allaina closed her eyes and screamed again. She heard the sound of an arrow flying through the air and the figure that held her captive fell. The arrow had struck the hooded figure through the left side of the head. Allaina backed away from the tree and the bloody corpse. She dropped to her knees and stared wide-eyed at the thing and the area around her. The elf heard faint steps from the edge of the clearing and backed away from them. An elf in green and brown stepped out into the sun, and his fair Silvan face was seen. It was the elf from Mirkwood, Allaina knew at once. It was the elf from the council. The one who spoke to her sister. He carried a bow in his hand as he stepped closer

Allaina watched him as he jogged to her place in the clearing. She eyed him, then the dead creature near the trees. "I shot it with one of my arrows when I heard you scream." Legolas knelt down in front of her. He looked at her wrists, which were blotted with her own blood, and reached down to take a closer look. He lifted her wrists and gingerly ran his thumb over the marks on them. Allaina winced.

"That thing was a goblin. I do not know what it wanted with you, but it is a good thing you screamed when you did." Legolas lifted the bottom of her skirt. Allaina brushed his hand off her clothing and backed away. He gave her a smile, and said "for your wounds." She blinked, and ripped parts of her dress off and let Legolas tie them tightly on her wrists. "That should hold the cuts for now."

Legolas stood with Allaina. He looked around then spoke to her. "You are probably wondering why I was here, and at the perfect time too." Allaina nodded. "You sister asked me to look after you. A request from the King of Rivendell's daughter was humbly accepted. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil the King of Northern Mirkwood. I was summoned to the Council in Rivendell. I saw you that day, hiding beside that building," Legolas smiled, "but I didn't say anything. I thought you probably had a good reason for hiding. So, where are you going? Why did you leave?"

Allaina pointed towards the mountains to the south. Legolas followed her gaze to Moria. "Moria?" She shook her head. "Then…" Legolas turned to Allaina. "You're not planning to go to Mordor, are you?" Allaina nodded fervently and smiled at the taller elf. "Why?" Allaina looked away unhappily. "I hope you will tell me sooner or later. Well, I think we should be off. There is a nice place to lookout from many leagues away. We could probably make it there by sundown." Legolas walked into the forest with Allaina hurrying behind him. He stopped suddenly and looked around as he put two fingers to his lips and whistled. After a few minutes, a white steed galloped to their place and Legolas gripped it's mane. He turned to the younger elf and motioned to the horse.

"Would you like a ride?" Allaina shook her head. "Where is your horse? I know you left with one." The elf pointed to where she had left her horse far from the forest. "You walked quite a distance to get over here!" Allaina smiled and jogged to the opposite side of the horse. She stroked its fine white mane as it neighed quietly. Legolas looked over its back at her. "I think he likes you," he said smugly. Allaina smiled as they neared her steed. She walked slowly to it and whispered in its ear so quietly Legolas could not hear. The horse whinnied and Allaina hopped onto its bare back. Legolas did the same with his own and trotted over to the other elf. "We will ride to the look out point, where we will rest until morning. Is that all right with you, princess," the forest elf asked politely.

Allaina nodded and rode quietly behind Legolas, as dusk set in the plain.


	3. Angel's Heart

Angel's Curse

By: Minyalaithien

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters… darn. Allaina is my own fictional character.

Chapter 3: Angel's Heart

They neared the lookout point soon after sundown. It was a large plait of white stone with large slabs jutting out of the ground around it. The two elves let their horses walk freely and graze around the clearing. Legolas sat down on a high stone and stared into the East towards the mountains. Allaina sat on the plait below and leaned against one jutting from the ground. She shivered as cold crept into the plain and drew her knees up to her chest. Her wrists felt better, so she untied the cloth from both and unbraided her hair. The elf wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head upon her knees. She tried to go to sleep but the cold from the night kept her awake.

Legolas hopped down from his perch and leaned against a stone. He sighed and slid down, lying on the cold rock. A cough came from the opposite side of the clearing where Allaina sat huddled. Legolas stood and walked over to her, unhooking his cloak as he went. He crouched beside her small figure and spread the cloak over her knees and shoulders. "I did not know it would be so cold out here. You can use this for tonight. Fires are no use. Building a fire would attract creatures of all kinds. Especially up here where anyone could see it. Try to sleep, we'll leave in the morning."

Allaina looked up at the Silvan elf surprised as he said this to her and spread the cloak over her form. Legolas strode back to his side of the stone lookout and lye on his back with one hand behind his head. Growing tired, Allaina also lye down. She covered his cloak around her body and stared at the stars as she drifted into her dreams.


	4. Angel's Heart 2

Angel's Curse

By: Minyalaithien

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters… darn. Allaina is my own fictional character.

Chapter 4: Angel's Heart 2

It was early morning when Allaina awoke. The horses whinnying could be heard close by. She rolled onto her side facing the stone wall and listened to the two horses. Finally, the princess opened her eyes. It was still dark, but dawn was coming quickly. Legolas was tending the horses, while eating a fruit in his hand. She sat up, and watched Legolas walk about, picking up branches, and glance at the forest occasionally. She yawned, and Legolas noticed her.

"Your awake!" he exclaimed as he handed her a fruit. "Eat this. We will leave shortly. I've been watching the forest a distance off. I feel trouble in it, but I cannot say what it is." He shrugged. "It could just be the dark playing tricks on my mind."

Allaina ate silently and helped Legolas with the horses and their packs. She gave him his cloak and thanked him by smiling shyly. The two elves left the high point and headed south towards the Gate of Moria.

On the way, the two Elves grew to have a closer friendship. Legolas would talk openly with Allaina; Allaina would respond with expressions, which she was very good at showing. If Legolas ever asked her questions, which she would want to answer to, he would continue his one-person chat until he figured out what she wanted to say. He continuously asked her things, trying to get her to speak. She would get irritated after a while and ignore him but Legolas would say something to make her smile again. As the days past, the two neared the southern end of the Misty Mountain chain. Although Allaina wondered where they were going and how they would cross the snow covered mountains, the older Elf never told her.

On the way Allaina felt a dark presence. She would stop her horse many times and look back, feeling uneasiness on her back. Legolas watched her and wondered what was wrong. He did not feel anything. After a few days of this, Allaina stopped her horse and pointed behind her. Legolas followed her line of vision to the Northern world where they were a day ago. He did not see anything, but looked harder and saw nine black shapes along the plain riding on black horses that shrilly neighed. He could not tell exactly what they were until they were much closer. He could make out the sound of horse hooves and the shape of dark capes hiding their faces, if they had any. Suddenly, the prince knew what he was looking at.

"Ringwraiths," he whispered loud enough for Allaina to hear. "Ride as fast as you can!" Legolas turned and rode South, yelling at Allaina to ride faster. Her steed was slower than Legolas' so he stopped and waited for her to catch up. As they rode, the nine Ringwraiths closed the gap. They screeched and the horses neighed. The two elves rode quickly over the plain. The Ringwraiths rode feet away from them, drawing swords as they neared. Allaina's horse slowed a bit and one of the black creatures rode up beside her. It hissed and grabbed for her arm, but she slammed it's arm away from her. 

"Where is the ring, she-elf," it hissed at her. 

Allaina looked fearfully at the creature and shook her head. The wraith grew impatient and drew

it's sword and slashed at her wildly, finally slicing the skin of her arm through the green sleeve. Allaina let out a cry and held on tightly to her arm, forgetting she was riding. As the steed galloped South, the princess lost her grip on it's back.

Legolas was far ahead when he heard Allaina's painful cry. He turned and saw the black rider slash her with it's sword. Legolas stopped and returned to her as she lost her grip on the horse's back. She almost fell but was caught by the Silvan elf and brought to his horse. Legolas laid her across his lap and held her protectively to him as he rode. They rode into a valley that grew dark and shadowed. Allaina clung helplessly to her arm as Legolas slowed the horse and jumped off, holding her closely.

"Can you walk?" he asked her. Allaina nodded and he put her down.

"This is the pass to the Gate of Moria. It will be dangerous but it is the only route we can take to cross the mountains. The high pass has been blocked with a terrible blizzard and it would be sheer arrogance to go that way. Or even go back, with the Ringwraiths still after us. I was able to lose them for a while. They are after you, and will keep searching. Keep watch, there are dark shadows here that can hide enemies like Ringwraiths," Legolas said as they neared a great stone wall. It had a dead tree on each side and as the clouds above cleared away, the stars and moon shone on the valley, giving it a clearer look. As they watched, the wall glowed along thing lines, which formed an arched door. Legolas scanned the upper part where elvish words were written. He said "Mell_on_," which in Elvish meant _friend_ and the door opened down the middle. 

Legolas took everything from the back of his horse. "He cannot enter the Mines of Moria. It is too dangerous for elvish horses like him." He yelled an elvish word at the horse and it galloped away the way the companions came. The stone pulled apart and the two entered. Legolas took a branch he had earlier picked up and lit it afire. Allaina sat down and rolled up her sleeve, looking at the bloody mess. Legolas sat beside her, studying the cut. He told her about her injury as he pushed the bottom of the torch into the ground.

"It is very deep. We need to find something to stop the bleeding before it swells." Legolas ripped part of his tunic off and followed the sound of water, coming back with a wet cloth. He gingerly wiped her cut of any infection. Allaina cringed but Legolas smiled at her and was softer with his touch. He went back to the stream to rinse the cloth and came back and tied it around her injury.

They traveled through the dark mines, which took many days and nights. It was hard to tell what time it was though, for there were no windows or traces of light other than from the torch. Legolas showed Allaina the Mines and City of Moria, where the dwarves used to dwell. Anytime Allaina looked at Legolas, his fair face, illuminated by the torch, seemed to hide fear. She guessed he didn't like the darkness and closed spaces of the caves. Or, didn't like caves at all. The prince seemed to never blink and always searched the darkness if he heard a noise. After 3 days of walking in black, Legolas answered Allaina's quiet question.

"We will reach the Bridge of Kazahrd Dum soon. It's only a walk away. But be careful, the bridge is narrow and old," he said as they neared the hall to the bridge. The hallway was long and echoed loudly. The walls reached high into darkness, where the light from the torch could not reach. The two kept close together and walked slowly, making sure not to make a noise. Legolas kept one hand gripped on his bow and handed Allaina the torch.

Allaina was very cautious and listened to the echoes carefully. She heard their own breathing and steps, and the usual drip of water now and then. The Elves kept this way for some distance until they saw their own shadows on the wall in front of them. Allaina thought this was strange because she held the torch in front of her. She turned and gasped, startling Legolas. He turned and stared at the creature Allaina pointed to and cried out, "a Balrog!"

The beast behind them was ten times taller than the Elves and had wings like a bat. It's black horns and yellow eyes were easy to see because of the silhouette of fire around it. The Balrog neared the two quickly, taking large strides and making the ground around them shake.

"Run!" yelled Legolas at Allaina, and both made it out of the corridor and to the bridge. It was just as Legolas had described. Legolas followed Allaina across the emptiness below. The Balrog was nearing the bridge, and dust flew everywhere from the walls and ceiling. The two neared the middle as a large rock crashed down onto the bridge in front of Allaina, making her lose her balance and fall over the side. 

Allaina screamed and for the first time Legolas heard her say a word. "Legolas!" she yelled, reaching for his hand. Legolas dropped to his knees and grabbed her wrist with both hands, and drug her back up. He stared at her for seconds until the Balrog came up to the edge of the bridge. Legolas stared at the gap made by the boulder and back to the giant beast. He jumped to the other side, landing gracefully and commanded Allaina to jump next. She stood still and looked fearfully at the darkness below.

"I will catch you! Jump, now!" Legolas stretched out his hand and promised to catch her. Allaina backed away, jumped, and to her delight landed on the other side. The Balrog growled and stepped onto the bridge, but it cracked and gave way beneath it. The Elves ran out of the mines and into the bright light from the sun on the other side of the Mountains. They traveled a long distance until darkness came at the edge of a small forest. The two stopped and Legolas lit a fire to warm from the cold chill of the mountains.

"I have been wandering," said Legolas as he collected twigs for the fire, "why did you never speak before now?"

Allaina turned to Legolas and for the first time, he noticed her slender figure and chestnut eyes- which he didn't pay attention to earlier because she looked so young- but her voice sounded very mature. Her eyes glinted in the small firelight as she sat and warmed her hands by the fire. She looked at the injury from the Ringwraiths as she unwrapped the fabric around it. "There is a spell on my voice. I need to find my sister and the Ring to make it disappear. As long as the Ring exists, so will the spell."

Legolas placed the twigs in the fire as he replied to her. "Your voice seems fine to me. Do you want to end this war? Is that why you want to destroy the ring so bad?"

Allaina nodded, "Yes. That and my voice. It may seem fine to you, but I'll ask you again after I destroy the ring and see what you think." Legolas looked at her strangely but then returned to his fire. "Now I have a question for you, Legolas. How do you know the way so well?"

Legolas smiled at the princess. "Do not say a word to anyone about this, but I used to journey through Middle Earth. I have been from Northern Mirkwood to the Great River, which is on the other side of this forest. But I have never been through here before. It is Lothlorien. The golden wood. You have heard of it, have you not?"

"I have! But I did not expect to find it, or even be near it! Will we journey in there?" She motioned to the quiet forest behind them.

"It is the easiest way, and if you would like to go that way, I will follow. Although, now, we need to rest." Legolas said to Allaina. She smiled as she watched Legolas warm his hands by the fire and lye beside it. She gazed at his figure and grew quite fond of the royal elf as she fell asleep on the opposite side.


	5. Angel's Surprises

Angel's Curse

By: Minyalaithien

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters… darn. Allaina is my own fictional character.

Chapter 5: Angel's Surprises

Dawn had come and Legolas was awake. He had been waiting for Allaina to wake, so they could start into Lothlorien. Both were excited to see the place with their own eyes. In their own lands, the Elves sang songs of Lothlorien and of its beauty but neither Elf had seen it themselves.

As they went farther and farther into the forest, they noticed the trees around them grew higher and higher. They became so thick they could only see patches of the blue sky which by this time was turning dark blue, purple, and pink.

"Do Elves not dwell here? Where are they?" Allaina asked. As she said this, high in a tree above someone yelled for them to stop in elvish. Legolas steadied his bow and raised it, yelling, "Are you of the Elves of Lothlorien?" The stranger replied with yes and climbed down. He was a tall and broad elf, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes, kind of like Legolas, but older and wiser. 

"The lady knows you are here. She wishes to speak to you," the elf said. He started walking along a path to the Golden Wood, Lothlorien. He led them up narrow steps that wound around one of the highest trees to a room at the top. The Lady Galadriel walked up to them. The accompanying elf bowed to her and the two from Rivendell did the same. 

She looked at Allaina and spoke softly yet firmly to her. "Princess of Rivendell. You have come a long way and yet have farther to go. You wish to stay here or go back, but you know you cannot. You travel with the noble Prince of Mirkwood." Her eyes traveled to Legolas who looked down. She stared at him for moments until she smiled at Allaina. 'Prince and Princess traveling alone? Do not let your emotions take power of you. You still have a journey, and you must focus on that. If not, war will never end and Rivendell will cease to exist.' Allaina could hear her voice in her head but Galadriel's lips did not move. "Beware of shadows in the dark and the evil in Mordor. Do not forget your task for another. You may rest here, your journey is long." She turned and left them, climbing another set of steps to a white-draped room. Allaina and Legolas looked at each other and followed the wood elf down the steps to their own rooms silently. Allaina sat on her bed next to a silver dress and ran her fingers over it. She changed into it and folded her green dress and again sat on the bed. She thought about everything Galadriel had said to them. She thought about her family and Rivendell, and her sister. Allaina clenched the green dress in her hands as her eyes watered and she lye on her bed silently crying.

*

Legolas went into the room the Lothlorien elf pointed to and looked around. On the wall lye a new bow and arrow, along with a dagger. Beside the bed was a small pitcher for water. On the bed lye a silver tunic on the silver sheets. Legolas changed into the tunic and unbraided his hair, letting it fall around his face. He picked up the pitcher and left to find a fountain. He passed by Allaina's room and heard soft weeping. Curious, the blond elf walked slowly into her room. She was lying on her bed facedown and crying into her green dress, which she clenched in her fair hands. Legolas sat at the foot of her bed, making her jump up, surprised. Her face was stained with tears. She scooted up to the headboard and wrapped a pillow in her arms. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you crying. I got worried is all," Legolas said and stood. Allaina noticed his silver tunic, which seemed to make him glow like an angel. He turned and walked to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Allaina asked as she noticed the pitcher in his hand.

"To find a fountain. Would you like to walk with me?" Legolas asked her. Allaina nodded and followed Legolas. They walked along a path to a fountain of clear water, where Legolas filled his pitcher and set it beside it. Allaina looked at the ground sadly and stood still with her arms to her sides. Legolas stood in front of her. "You know I will not let you out of this meadow until you tell me what is wrong," he said playfully.

Allaina was silent for a while. Legolas urged her to tell him her troubles. "My sister. My father. My land. My feelings. I'm worried about all of it. I do not know if I can do this. I cannot stand all the weight I have to burden. It is so hard to know the existence of your home could be gone in a matter of seconds if you do not finish the task you have to do." Allaina sobbed out the last sentence and covered her face with her hands. "Why is it me who has to this," she cried out. "Can I not just go home? I cannot do this…" she sobbed.

Legolas held pity in his eyes and watched her cry. He took her arms in his strong hands and drew her to him, embracing her. Allaina looked up at him as her heart beat quickly against his chest and pushed him away. She walked past him and whispered "I'm sorry" as she ran down the path to her room. Legolas watched her leave and picked up the pitcher.

'_My voice…_'

*

Allaina ran into her room and stopped, looking back. She did not see Legolas, but sat down on the bed with her head in her hands, as she whispered to herself. "I just want to go home. I cannot do this. I cannot stay with him… Legolas… Legolas…" Allaina layed on the sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

*

Legolas walked slowly up the path and stopped beside Allaina's room. He listened to her talking to herself as she cried herself to sleep. He questioned himself as he went to his own room. Why did she push him away when he tried to comfort her? Was it because she thought he was being too affectionate? And why did she not want to continue their journey together? Legolas was awake most of the night troubled with his thoughts. When dawn came he got up and went on a walk. The elf thought about his troubled night and when he returned, Allaina was in his room waiting for him. She still looked depressed. Legolas did not say anything to her. He did not know what to say. He leaned against the doorframe, looking at the forest outside. Allaina crossed the room to stand behind him and spoke to him.

"I am so sorry I made you go through that last night. I did not mean to do that. I know you were trying to comfort me and I should have known that, but I went with my emotions as Galadriel told me not to. I am sorry, Legolas. Please understand?"

Legolas turned and faced her. "She told you that? Did she speak with her mind?"

Allaina looked surprised that Legolas knew this. "Yes. She did. Did she do the same with you?"

The blond elf nodded, "but I cannot tell you what she has told me. Not yet." Allaina smiled as if she understood. "You do not have any reason to apoligize. I probably scared you with my actions. I was simply trying to comfort you with an embrace is all; you know that." Legolas smiled at the brown haired elf who was a head shorter than he. The two elves decided to have breakfast and be off. Galadriel ate with them at a grand table in one of her chambers at the top of a tall tree. She kindly gave them cloaks and daggers; to Legolas, she gave a bow and elvish arrows. She let them use a small boat to travel as far as they could down the Great River. As the two left, Galadriel said goodbye and watched them go. For hours they traveled down the river. Allaina ran her fingers over the smooth side of the small boat. Legolas sat behind her, paddling swiftly with the current.

Allaina brought up Legolas' home, Mirkwood. He told her about his land, and of his family, which Allaina enjoyed listening to. She told Legolas of her land and family as well. After a long ride, the two reached Parth Galen, a small old lawn, now covered with a dying forest. They brought the boat up to the edge and hopped out. Allaina looked around at the dead trees around her.

"It looks like they were burnt down," She said as she searched for anything strange.

Legolas drug the boat onto land. "We can rest here for now. It's out of harms way-" but he was cut off as Allaina let out a cry from behind one of the trees. Legolas grabbed his bow and arrow and ran up to where Allaina was crouched. She was staring at the body of an elf of Rivendell, Zelgatis. 


	6. Angel's Rescue

Angel's Curse

By: Minyalaithien

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters… darn. Allaina is my own fictional character.

Chapter 6: Angel's Rescue

She brushed his hair away from his face and shook her head. "Then it was true…" she said as she began to cry. Desperately, Allaina pulled arrows out of Zelgatis' body, leaving trails of dried blood. 

Legolas crouched beside her and laid his hand on top of hers. "He is gone, Allaina."

"But why did _he_ have to die?! _He_ had to pay for my choice," she screamed at Legolas.

Legolas took off his cloak and put it around Allaina's shoulders. He took Zelgatis in his arms and walked to the river silently. Allaina looked at the ground where Zelgatis was and gasped.

"Legolas," she said as she picked up a small piece of gold that glinted in the afternoon sun, "I have found it." 

The elvish prince nodded to her and laid Zelgatis' body in the river. He walked back to Allaina and unfastened a chain around his neck. He took the ring and slid it on the chain. Allaina looked into the distant forest and stood. Legolas looked up at her curiously. "What is it?"

"I do not know. I heard something," she started to slowly walk up to the trees, but Legolas grabbed her wrist.

"Stay here," he said as he pocketed the ring and got up. He took his bow and arrow in his hand as he noticed many creatures grinning at them from beyond the treeline. Legolas bared his teeth menacingly. "Orcs."

The orcs stepped into the clearing and walked around the two elves, encircling them. "Stay close," Legolas said to Allaina, who stayed against his back. Allaina stole his dagger off his belt and warned the Orcs away from her. Legolas yelled in elvish for the two elves to attack. Allaina sliced his dagger through many orcs as she heard his arrows slice through the air. Dozens of orcs attacked them, and for a while they were able to fend them off. A small orc knocked Allaina down and threatened her with his dagger. He grinned at her as drool dripped down his face onto her neck. She almost screamed when Legolas shot an arrow into it's throat and kicked it away from her.

"Get up! Quick!" he yelled as the Orcs kept attacking. Legolas aimed two arrows at oncoming orcs and shot them with ease. "Here," he said in elvish as he tossed her the ring. "Use it and get out of here." Allaina caught the golden ring and slipped in on her finger.

"What does it do?" she asked.

Legolas fought off many more of the dark creatures then turned to Allaina. "Run! Get away from here now!" Allaina paused, then ran quickly away from the site. She had enough time to turn around and watch as Legolas was overpowered by the orcs.

*

Legolas ordered Allaina to run, although he could not see her leave, he trusted her to do so. He was overtaken by six orcs. One ran behind him and hit him on the back. Legolas dropped his weapon and two more took hold of his wrists and held them behind his head. Another walked in front of him and kicked him again and again in the stomach until he fell to his knees. The orc pulled his head back by his blond hair and glared at him.

"Where is the ring?" the orc said to him.

"I know not." Legolas glared back.

"I will ask you again, Elf. Where is the ring?"

"Bite your tongue," Legolas replied.

"You will be biting your tongue when I am done with you!"

"You will not find it," Legolas smirked at the lead orc.

The creature dug his fingernails into the back of Legolas' head and shoved his face into the ashy ground, while speaking to the other orcs, who kept him pinned. "Search him." Two orcs searched for the ring, but, not able to find it, they decided to hold Legolas captive. His hands were tied behind his back and he was drug away with the orcs, ordered to follow them to a cave in the mountains of Emyn Muil.

*

Allaina picked up Legolas' bow and arrow and followed the orcs through the trees a distance away. They ran for miles, making Legolas run with them; if he did not run his back was hit with a leather whip. Allaina knew she couldn't leave him in the possession of these creatures so she decided to follow them for as long as she could. After hours and hours of following them, they reached a barren rocky land. The orcs entered a cave and traveled quickly in the darkness. They kicked the elvish prince until he could not walk. They tied Legolas' hands to the roof and tied his ankles together. The elf glared evilly at any orc who came near him. He spat on them, but was only punched in return. They gagged him with a piece of leather and blindfolded his blue eyes, still beating him as they did this.

Allaina hid behind the walls of the cave and waited until the orcs decided to rest. A dozen scattered onto the ground in their own areas to rest. Two were assigned to guard Legolas. Allaina sneaked up beside the two, who were unable to see her. She slid a dagger out of ones belt and slashed it's throat. Before the other noticed, she came to it and slashed it's throat along with it. She untied Legolas' ankles and reached above him to cut his bloody wrists down. He fell to his hands and knees and took the gag and blindfold off and looked around. He coughed up blood and grabbed his stomach. Allaina put a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. She crouched over, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Can you not see me," she asked.

Legolas looked akwardly towards the direction of her voice. He whispered, "take the ring off." She did and Legolas looked at her relieved. "You had that on and did not know what it did?"

Allaina shook her head. 

"Let us leave this cave," said Legolas as he stretched and crepted out of the cave with Allaina behind him. Allaina picked up his bow and arrow from where she had hid them and handed them to Legolas, as she followed him into the mountains of Emyn Muil and down to the edge of the Dead Marshes as it turned to night. Legolas had been struggling to stand for some time and kept putting his arm to his stomach. Allaina noticed this and made him stop. She had seen what he had gone through and knew he did not have much strength. She stopped him at the edge of some muddy marshes. Allaina wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and told him to rest. The tall elf lye down and coughed. He kept his hand on his stomach and groaned from the punches the orcs laid on him. For two hours, the two stayed there. Legolas slowly came around.

After Legolas was well rested, he guided her through the marshes, carefully trying not to touch the water. As they got deeper into the marsh, Allaina noticed a faint glow above the deeper areas. She stared at it curiously, then turned to it, wondering what it was. Legolas continued on his way, thinking she was behind him the whole time.

The princess waded into the deep dark water and came close enough to see it was a faint glow of a lantern. But as she neared it, the lantern faded away and underneath the water lay a pale shape. She came up to the thing under the water and reached down to touch it. The thing sprang out of the water and hissed loudly at her. Allaina screamed as it drug her into the dark water with it. Deep brown water splashed around her as she struggled to get out of the pale hands of the figure in the water.

Legolas turned around as he heard her scream. He followed the sound of splashing water into a deep area of the marsh. He could not see anything, but yelled her name trying to find her. Over and over again he called to her but there was no reply. He waded into the water and searched for a sign of her. He found the glow of a lantern, which grew brighter as he came closer to it. He swam out to it, and noticed air bubbles coming out of the water beneath him. Carefully, he held his breath and dived into the deep muddy water.

Allaina struggled and slowly ran out of air. She tried to get free of the creature but it held her down, sliding deeper and deeper into the depths, baring it's spiky teeth the whole way at her. It's pale skin illuminated the water around her. Allaina looked around and saw the rotten flesh of dead men and elves surrounding her. She choked as water invaded her lungs and brought her to darkness.

Legolas dived deeper and deeper, only thinking of finding Allaina. He grabbed blindly into the water around him, only clawing onto bones and flesh of long dead corpses. Finally, Legolas found her staring into the depths as if her soul was gone. He took his dagger from his belt loop and stabbed the pale goblin, ripping his skin from his bones, as it screamed into the water and painfully died. Legolas took Allaina's body in his arm and swam quickly to the surface. He happily took in air as he swam to land. He drug Allaina onto the land and listened for breathing. As he did not find any, he laid his hands in the center of her chest, trying to push the water out of her lungs. He continued this but she did not move. Legolas put his hands to her face and slapped her. Desperately, Legolas pushed on her chest with his strong hands. 

Allaina woke, gasping for air and choking on the water. She rolled onto her side and coughed up the mud as Legolas looked at her relieved. She rolled over and squinted her eyes. "I do not want to be here anymore," she said shakily.

Legolas nodded. "Do you have the ring?" Allaina showed him the ring, which hung on his chain around her neck. "Good. We must hurry. That thing was a creature of the dead. It was probably after the ring." Legolas got up and helped Allaina up. They hurried away from the Dead Marshes and into another new land. 

The two slowly marched to the Crossroads, where they looked upon the mountains of Mordor. The sky behind it was feircly red and danced as if there was a huge fire growing steadily as they came closer.

"This is it. The Crossroads. This is where you make your final decision. Do you want to go on?" Legolas walked in front of Allaina.

She stared at the red clouds over the mountains and breathed deeply. She could smell smoke, orcs, even death had a scent this close to Mordor. She smiled sadly at the warrior in front of her and nodded. "I am ready to go on. I will not fail, because I still have to find my sister. I will not die as long as I know in my heart she is alive. Plus," she softened her tone, "you are strong. And you are a skilled Elf at your bow. With you here, I will be more confident."

"I'll do my best for you, princess," Legolas said and bowed his head to her, smiling. "We'll both do our best."


	7. Angel's Death

Angel's Curse

By: Minyalaithien

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters… darn. Allaina is my own fictional character.

Chapter 7: Angel's Death

They turned East onto the road towards Mordor and passed the Minas Tirith, the City of the Nazgul. They marched on and on up the Steep Stairs and the Winding Stairs. As they neared the top, both were weary and took a rest. They did not know whether it was day or night, because the sky was always black with smoke.

As the two headed on, they reached an opening in the mountain wall. Legolas grimly walked in, not knowing what to expect from inside. Because of the Elves' keen eyesight, they could see a few feet ahead in the darkness. Allaina felt her way along the wall on one side of the narrow tunnel, and Legolas slid his hand along the other. He kept his left hand on Allaina's shoulder, so she would not stray. As they went deeper into the tunnel, neither spoke. The only sound would be Legolas' heavy breathing. Allaina was sure she heard a hint of nervousness in him. She tried to look at him in the darkness, but as it got darker, her eyesight was worse. She slid her hand on top of Legolas' and held it on her shoulder.

"We'll be alright, will we not?" she asked, trying not to think of the answer he could give.

"I do not know. I have never been here," Legolas' voice was nervous and partly annoyed at her question, "But I will try to find a way to the other side." He grew quiet as if listening to something. "Do you hear that noise?"

Allaina caught her breath and listened intently as they walked slower and slower. "I hear it." She heard a rythmic tap from something unseen coming closer to them from in front. "What is it," she asked.

"Shelob. The giant queen spider. She lives here, and feeds off of the blood of Men," Legolas paused, "and Elves."

Allaina stopped in her tracks and stepped closer to Legolas, looking fearfully at him. "Let us turn back."

"Then this mission will not be accomplished. We have to find a way. To your sister and the death of that ring," Legolas took Allaina's shoulders in his strong hands. "I will not let anything near you. I will protect you, even if I am slayed while defending you. I will die fighting for you and our people." The tapping came nearer as Allaina nodded quietly. The creature, Shelob, could be seen now. She was a huge spider, with venom dripping from her fangs and many beady eyes all staring at the two. Legolas grabbed Allaina's wrist and pulled her to his right.

"When I give you a chance, run around it's body and to the other end of this tunnel. You should be able to get out quickly, I just need to keep Shelob occupied." Allaina laid against the wall to Legolas' right and watched as he shot arrow after arrow at the spiders eyes. He nodded to her and Allaina scuttled around the giant and felt her way to the opposite side where the rest of the tunnel was. 

To Legolas' surprise, the spider spit its venom at his face then turned and chased after Allaina. Legolas covered his eyes and wiped the poison off with the sleeve of his cloak. He heard a distant scream as the princess was caught by Shelob.

*

Allaina raced down the tunnel as she was chased by the menacing spider. Shelob pounced on Allaina, knocking her to the ground as it quickly spun it's threads around her body.

The princess looked fearfully at the giant and screamed for Legolas again and again. 

*

Legolas followed the screams down the tunnel to the spider and Allaina on the floor next to it. He took his bow in one hand and his arrow in the other and carefully aimed at the spiders eyes. As Shelob moved closer for a strike, Legolas rolled under it and took his dagger from it's sheath. He jumped onto the spiders back as it hastily turned to face him. The prince took the dagger in his hands and brang it down angrily on top of Shelob's head, making the spider silent.

He breathed a sigh of releif. "You're alright," he said softly to Allaina, who was still lying on the floor. Legolas came to her in the darkness and looked at her pale face. His heart filled with dread as he noticed her chest not moving and her silence instead of breath. As he fought the spider, it's vemon had dripped onto Allaina, making her lose herself in her subconcious.

"Allaina?" he whispered so soft only he could hear. "Allaina!" Legolas yelled louder. Allaina remained silent. Legolas took his dagger and quickly broke the threads around her. "Allaina!" She did not answer. Her lips were slightly parted but no breath came from her mouth. Her pale face seemed to lose it's beautiful glow. Anxiety rushed over Legolas as he stared at her and shook his head. "This cannot be… This cannot be!" 

_She is gone_. A voice in the back of the elf's mind said to him pointedly.

"No!" Legolas ran his hand down her cheek and took her head in his arms. His voice wavered as he repeated himself. "No…" His body shook as silver tears slid down his cheeks.

As he cried, he heard evil laughter and a red light coming through the tunnel in the darkness. He straightened up and cursed himself angrily for not paying attention. He looked down at the pale princess and took the gold ring from the chain around her neck. Legolas slid it on his finger and gasped as the world he was used to changed. He could understand the laughs coming closer and could see clearly in the dark. Allaina lye beside him, and looked like a ghost. He did not feel invisable, but easily seen. The laughter turned into stomps and many orcs came near the two.

Legolas panicked and straightened against a rock wall. It was cold on his back. He watched as the orcs came closer to them. They laughed and stomped up the tunnel. As they neared, Legolas could hear their voices.

"Shelob is dead. Killed with an elf dagger. It's easy to tell, just look at her wound!" The orcs laughed as they talked about how the elf slayed the giant spider. "It will be easier for us to get through here now!" Legolas looked down at Allaina and cursed himself for not thinking of how to hide her body from them.

They neared Legolas and Allaina then one of the orcs screeched. "Hai! Look! A dead elf!" Legolas cringed when they described the princess lying on the ground.

"No, she's not dead, just unconcious," replied another. Legolas listened hopefully. "You idiot, elves do not die from Shelob's vemon! They would merely sleep for some time. Let's take her with us. She will wake soon and we can have some fun." The elvish prince glared at the orcs and drew his dagger. It glinted in the red glow of the orcs' torches. One of them noticed the light and hissed.

"What was that? Did you see it?" The others nodded and picked up the princess's body quickly. "Let's leave here." They walked quickly out of the tunnel, followed by Legolas. 


End file.
